


U Got It

by juricii



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cutesy, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Male Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Win loved his hyungs to the ends of the universe, even if he sometimes acted like a bratty maknae... (Or: Junhyuk showers his hyungs in love, even though he's extremely embarrassed by it)
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win & Nam Seungmin | BIC & No Huijun & Son Seongjun | Castle J & Song Minjae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	U Got It

**Author's Note:**

> junhyuk radiates angry uwu babie energy 
> 
> also please let me know if there's any spelling mistakes, etc. thank you!
> 
> -title is a reference to X's U Got It-

**i. castle j**

Win, also referred to as Junhyuk in TOP Media, was known for his aversion towards skinship. A good amount of people knew that skinship made Junhyuk feel awkward and he would try to pry his way out of it. So they just opted to kinda _not_ initiate anything with him.

The ones who knew that better than anyone, were Junhyuk's fellow MCND members. Especially Seongjun—the elder approached Junhyuk first, and in turn was there since the beginning. That inevitably meant that they formed an incredibly tight bond with one another; they knew just about everything about the other.

So, when their dear Maknae walks into their shared room late at night, and flops down unto the bed, and then proceeds to _willingly_ hug their normally affectionate leader, Seongjun can't help but be a little concerned.

"What's up, Junhyuk-ah?" He asks quietly.

And then something Seongjun didn't see coming happens.

Junhyuk looks up, and gives his leader the brightest smile he's ever seen. His lips then purse up. " _What_? Can't I show my leader and hyung some love? You're so mean, _Seongjun_ - _hyungie_. _Humph_." He pouts. Junhyuk holds tighter onto the waist of Seongjun and nuzzles his Hyung's neck and lets out small purrs of contentment.

At this point it's safe to say that, Seongjun's heart has just combusted, because, _oh my god, what the heck?? Junhyuk is so cute_.

( _Junhyuk comes to his senses when he's staring up at the ceiling and Seongjun is deep asleep. Fudge. I'm so screwed. He thinks to himself as he realizes that Seongjun's probably gonna rave about this to the others, and then they're gonna want cuddles from him too._ )

**ii. bic**

Just like he thought, the news of Junhyuk being _cuddly_ and _cute_ ( _words many didn't hear being associated with Win, aka Bang Junhyuk_ ), spreads quickly within the group ( _Darn you Seongjun_ ), and immediately the others ask for a bunch of kisses, cuddles, and everything else that comes with skinship. 

"Fine." He sighs out.

He knows everyone's expecting to initiate something with one of the Maknae Line members, but to their surprise, he goes to BIC, who seems just as caught off guard. Junhyuk hugs him tightly, and Seungmin awkwardly brings his right hand downwards and starts patting the youngest's hair. 

Junhyuk lets out an involuntary hum of appreciation, and then he realizes what sound he just made, and flushes. "Hyung, _uh_ , ignore that sound I just made."

Seungmin just grins. "Why? It was kinda cute, _Hyukkie_." 

Junhyuk rolls his eyes. "It really wasn't. Especially with the others watching..." ( _Win's face is still, more or less, red_ )

Seungmin groans. "Yes it was, _baby_." The older gives Junhyuk a kiss on the forehead, and said boy lets out high pitched shrieks which elicits laughter from the others whom are still watching the exchange between the two.

"Oh my _god_. I'm not doing any skinship anymore. I hate all of you." He hisses at his hyungs, no heat in his voice though.

**iii. minjae**

Junhyuk breaks his promise. He does end up engaging in skinship with another member at some point. And it's not _just_ cuddling or hugging.

When Junhyuk's chilling in Minjae and Huijun's room, casually holding a conversation with them, Huijun excuses himself.

Junhyuk didn't think much of it and just gave him a small _mhm_ in acknowledgement as the door softly closed.

That's when Minjae strikes.

The boy pounces on him and starts tickling his sides, and although Junhyuk's able to hold it in for a little while, he eventually, _unwillingly_ _,_ concedes and lets out bouts of slaughters and giggles that are quite enamoring.

Minjae starts littering his forehead and cheeks with kisses and Junhyuk gasps, scandalized. "Minjae- _hyung_! What are you doing?" He questions.

Minjae pouts. "Hey, you're the one that started being so... _Cute_ with us. This is your fault!"

" _What_ — how is this m—" Win's words are cut off as the clingy and affectionate Minjae continues to attack their Maknae.

Junhyuk has his regrets.

**iv. huijun**

The skinship with Huijun happens naturally, without the two really realizing it. They come back from a full day of schedules and are incredibly tired. When they finish all their before-bed routines, Junhyuk mindlessly follows Huijun into his room and lays down with the other.

The two are so drowsy, they don't even realize this. So they end up going to sleep together, arms and legs slowly entwining together throughout the night. 

Junhyuk unconsciously takes in the elder's body heat, and shifts a little, but nonetheless stays in a deep sleep. Huijun just tightly holds onto the younger.

They don't wake up until they hear the excited and mischevious giggles and whispers of the other three boys living with them. Huijun wakes up first and immediately he knows what's going on when he sees their phones out. He doesn't say anything but gives them a stink eye.

Junhyuk stirs. " _Hyung_. What's going on?"

Huijun looks back down. "Nothing, don't worry. Just go back to sleep if you want."

"Okay, Junnie- _hyung_." Junhyuk yawns as the other slowly pets his hair and runs his fingers through the boy's dark locks.

"I don't care what you do. But whatever you do, you _better not_ wake the baby up." Huijun growls uncharacteristically. 

He hears someone say he's whipped, and as much he wants to hit whoever said that, he can't deny that. They're not _wrong_.

**v. all**

It's when Junhyuk loses a game, and has to go through with a punishment on a variety show, when he decides to be the most shameless he's ever been. He casually exclaims that he'll kiss his members on the cheeks.

Some of the cast members, Heechul- _sunbaenim_ and Soogeun- _sunbaenim_ start laughing and questioning him if it was a little uncomfortable for him to do it.

Junhyuk gives a wolfish smirk. "They're my band mates and I enjoy being in a group with them. Why should I be _ashamed_ about showing the love and affection?"

The laughter only becomes louder and he hears exclamations of him being " _grown up_ " despite his age. He laughs along. Meanwhile, his members beside him, are stunned. When had Junhyuk become _so_... unashamed and upfront? And so willing to do something like _that_?

Oh well. They reckon that maybe they shouldn't have been so pushy towards Junhyuk to be so skinship-y because now, they're being embarrassed on live television.

Whelp. They still love their Maknae Bang Junhyuk, even if he seems to find a way to embarrass them, whether he's feeling more _affectionate_ or a " _cold city man_ " style.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but roty MCND or ATEEZ or ONEUS — all of them really be built with talent uwu
> 
> -jane, out 🐦
> 
> •insta: @chittabrr  
> •twitter: @chittabrr


End file.
